gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Yōkai War (2005 film)
The Great Yōkai War (妖怪大戦争, Yōkai Dai-Sensō), is a 2005 live-action film directed by Takashi Miike. Shigeru Mizuki, Hiroshi Aramata, Natsuhiko Kyōgoku and Miyuki Miyabe served as creative consultants on the film, collectively credited as the "Kwai Producer Team". Many allusions are made to Mizuki's works, including the main character taking a trip to Shigeru Mizuki Road. Aramata also received a writing credit for the use of Yasunori Katō, the main character of his book series Teitō Monogatari, as the film's antagonist. About Production Synopsis Cast *'Humans' **Tadashi Inō - Ryūnosuke Kamiki **Sada - Hiroyuki Miyasako **Yōko Inō - Kaho Minami **Tataru Inai - Riko Narumi **Kwai Chief Editor - Shirō Sano **Miyabe-sensei - Miyuki Miyabe **Reading Hobo - Arimasa Ōsawa **Cop - Yū Tokui **Takoyaki Commercial - Itsuji Itao **Food Cart Man - Honkon **Yōichi's Father - Yōji Tanaka **Abe-no-Seimei - Toshiya Nagasawa **Tadashi's Father, Adult Tadashi - Kanji Tsuda **Cow Farmer - Akira Emoto **Shuntarō Inō - Bunta Sugawara *'Yōkai' **Shōjō - Masaomi Kondō **Kawatarō - Sadao Abe **Kawa-hime - Mai Takahashi **Azuki-Arai - Takashi Okamura **Sunekosuri - Junko Takeuchi (voice), Mao Sasaki (Kikai Sunekosuri voice) **Ippon-Datara - Hiromasa Taguchi **Ōtengu - Kenichi Endō **Sunakake-Babaa - Toshie Negishi **Rokuro-Kubi - Asumi Miwa **Yuki-Onna - Rei Yoshii **Tofu-Kozō - Tōru Hotoharu **Ōkubi - Renji Ishibashi **Nurarihyon - Kiyoshirō Imawano **Abura-Sumashi - Naoto Takenaka **Mōryō - Tokitoshi Shioda **Kozu - Tokitoshi Shioda **Batsu - NORIYASU **Hino-Enma - Yasuko Aramata **Yanagi-Baba - Etsuko Mura **Kajiga-Baba - Yoriko Matsukubo **Ubume - Kumiko Imai **Bake-Neko - Minori Fujikura **Kejōrō - Minori Fujikura **Noderabō - Mame Yamada **Amefuri-Kozō - Mitsuru Akaboshi **Hyakume - Mitsuru Akaboshi **Nando-Baba - Hachirō Ika **Shōki - Mame Yamada, Hachirō Ika **Nopperabō - Riko Narumi **Nurikabe - Kōichi Funayama **Sodehiko-Kozō - Kenta Tamahashi **Mitsume-Kozō - Kenji Hirono **Hitotsume-Kozō - Kenji Hirono **Kodama - Hiroyuki Ōdake **Karasu-Tengu - NC Akahide **Kamikiri - Hiroyuki Ōdake, NC Akahide **Buru-Buru - Miho Harita **Te-no-Me - Nobuo Fujiyama **Yamawaro - Hajime Shikata **Ikihagi - Yūji Takatsuki **Dorotabō - Eiji Morisaki **Aobōzu - Makoto Arakawa **Seto-Taishō - Yasuaki Sekita **Otoroshi - Taishi Kobayashi **Nupperabō - Taishi Kobayashi **Ubaga-Bi - Takeko Shimizu **Tateyama-Gaeru - Katsuhiko Watanabe, Kiyoshi Hayashi, Miki Yamaguchi, Sensaku Sawada **Oshiroi-Babaa - Noriko Konno **Mujina - Naomichi Sakai **Kuro-Kamikiri - Satoshi Shimada **Futakuchi-Onna - Atsuko Shimizu **Kabura-Daijin - Toshimitsu Nishikido **Korpokkur - Yoshiyuki Kanō **Kame-Osa - Takahiro Nagatani **Red Oni - Norikazu Aida **Blue Oni - Hidetsune Kajiyama **Hōsōshi - Shigeo Kadowaki **Mokugyo-Daruma - Kazunori Fukaya **Hossumori - Makoto Tokizaki **Haku-Zōsu - Kazutaka Sanrin **Inugami - Keisuke Mukai **Jorō-Gumo - Yōko Mizuguchi **Tesso - Kenzō Narita **Yobuko - Yūma Tamura **Tsuchi-Korobi - Naoki Asaji **Kura-Bokko - Junji Sanechika **Ohaguro-Bettari - Yuki Hasegawa **Tenbō - Pretty Nishimura **Nuri-Botoke - Salmon Sakeyama **Hone-Onna - Masumi Shinbori **Mikari-Baba - Hisae Suzuki **Tenjō-Name - Tetsuta Yoshida **Mikoshi-Nyūdō - Hiroyuki Ishiga **Tekkō - Shōhei Uno **Momon-Jii - Junya Inoue **Woman in the Box - Karen Ōshima **Sanmoto Gorōzaemon - Hiroshi Aramata **Shin-no-Akugorō - Natsuhiko Kyōgoku **Yōkai Grand Elder - Shigeru Mizuki *'Evil Army' **Agi - Chiaki Kuriyama **Yasunori Katō - Etsuji Toyokawa Other Yōkai in the Film *Kirin-Jishi *Ittan-Momen *Bake-Kasa *Takurō-Bi *Kudan *Wanyūdō *Ungaikyō *Mokumokuren *Bake-Chōchin *Sentaku-Gitsune *Bake-Danuki *Shibaten *Tankororin *Iyaya *Atama-Yama *Akubōzu *Konoha-Tengu *Neko-Mata *Kawan-Tarō *Yamabito *Jūnibō *Neneko *Igusa-no-Kesabō *Nurikabe *Iso-Tengu *Onbono-Yasu Staff DVD Awards Novelization Category:Live-action